Ballade
by Black666
Summary: Kokoyashi, un vélo, un chapeau, une navigatrice troublée et un capitaine direct... peut-être un baiser ? Peut-être du LuNa... écrit pour la sixième nuit du FOF


_Bonjour !_

_Ce petit texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF pour le thème «vélo ». Le FoF, ou Forum Francophone, c'est un endroit très sympathique où on peut papoter, et partager notre expérience en tant qu'auteur et lectrice. Rejoignez-nous, nous ne mordons pas !_

_C'est mon premier OS sur ce fandom, j'implore donc votre clémence. L'histoire se situe dans l'arc d'Arlong._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

oOo

_ Nami ! Nami ! Nami ! Nami !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy ?

_ Je m'ennuie ! fit le capitaine avec son immense sourire.

La jeune rousse faillit s'étouffer. Il … Il s'ennuyait ? Alors qu'il venait de sortir d'un combat acharné contre Arlong ? Il devrait être crevé, ou en train de se remettre de ses émotions ! Mais non, il papillonnait, pas fatigué le moins du monde. Il n'était pas humain, ce type !

_ Tu ne devais pas t'entraîner avec Zoro ?

_ Nan, il pionce, à l'ombre d'un arbre.

_ Et... tu ne veux pas faire pareil ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Nami aimait beaucoup cet étrange énergumène au chapeau de paille. Après tout, il venait de les délivrer, elle et son village, d'un méchant homme poisson. Et puis, il était déterminé, surtout en ce qui concernait le fait de l'avoir comme navigatrice, gentil, drôle, beau…

Que venait-elle de penser ? Luffy, beau ? Bah oui, il était même monstrueusement beau. Il avait de magnifiques yeux d'obsidienne, qui brillaient lorsqu'il souriait, des cheveux noirs tout doux toujours en bataille, et Nami appréciait beaucoup ses abdominaux, pour les avoir souvent contemplé lorsque Luffy se promenait torse nu. Pudeur ? Quelle pudeur ?

Et puis, elle trouvait adorable cette manie qu'il avait de toujours crier « Sukeeeeeeeee » et de trouver fascinante les choses les plus anodines. Oui, Luffy était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable. Et elle, elle devenait complètement folle. Pour un peu, on pourrait dire qu'elle fantasmait sur son capitaine.

Prise dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Mugiwara s'était rapproché d'elle. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, le visage de Luffy était à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_ Alors, murmura le pirate d'une voix étonnamment rauque, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

« Me coucher dans l'herbe, m'embrasser passionnément, et me déclarer ton amour éternel » pensa Nami, la respiration haletante.

_ Nami… continua-t-il, je… je voudrais… DU VELO !

« Quoi ? »

Le capitaine se précipita vers l'arrière de la maison de Belmer, tenant son chapeau de paille pour éviter à celui-ci de s'envoler. Nami ne bougea pas. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle avait tellement voulu l'embrasser. Ses lèvres avaient été si proches…

_ Tu viens, Nami ?

Elle se retourna. Son capitaine tenait un vélo, qu'elle identifia comme étant celui qu'utilisait Belmer autrefois. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux mandariniers, si chers à son cœur, puis courut jusqu'à Luffy en criant :

_ Hai Hai !

_ Allez monte ! s'exclama le pirate en enfourchant le vélo.

_ Où ça ? fit Nami en haussant le sourcil.

_ Et bien devant ! Sur le guidon ! Je t'emmène en ballade !

Tout en riant, elle s'installa sur le guidon et se tint aux poignées. Son équilibre était précaire, mais elle se sentait bien.

Luffy démarra. Il se sentait bien. Lorsqu'il était avec Nami, tout était vachement simple. C'était pour ça qu'il voulait absolument qu'elle soit sa navigatrice. Et puis aussi parce que c'était la meilleure. Et parce qu'elle était très belle. Le capitaine était troublé. Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, il avait voulu lui donner un baiser passionné, comme dans les grands pirates des histoires qui lui racontait Shanks quand il était petit.

Il aimait beaucoup Nami. Et il avait vraiment voulu l'embrasser. Et d'après ce qu'il avait lu dans son regard, elle n'aurait pas été contre. C'était incroyable de se rendre compte à quel point elle comptait pour lui, combien elle était devenue importante en si peu de temps.

Face à Arlong, face à ce qu'il lui avait fait, face aux larmes de cette adorable rouquine, sa rage avait atteint des sommets qu'elle n'avait jamais connus. Il avait été pris d'une fureur meurtrière, et maintenant qu'Arlong était mort, il voulait juste passer du temps avec Nami, prendre soin d'elle, la tenir dans ses bras.

Il voulait lui prouver qu'il tenait énormément à elle. Et il ne savait pas comment. Il aurait pu l'embrasser, mais sur un vélo, ce n'était pas pratique. Il la regarda. Elle riait aux éclats, les bras écartés comme les ailes des oiseaux et elle criait :

_ Je vole ! Luffy, je vole ! C'est magique !

Il posa la main sur son chapeau, si précieux, son trésor, et sut ce qu'il fallait faire.

Nami arrêta de rire lorsqu'elle sentit le contact de la paille sur ses cheveux. Elle mit les mains sur sa tête et se rendit compte que Luffy avait déposé son bien le plus précieux dessus. Elle se retourna :

_ Luffy, pourquoi tu…

_ Tu en prends soin, d'accord ? La coupa le capitaine. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'envole !

_ Hai Hai… fit-elle, troublée par le sourire de son capitaine, pourtant toujours le même.

Leur balade continua. Ils firent le tour de Kokoyashi, croisèrent Nojiko qui aidait les habitats à reconstruire la ville, Sanji et Usopp qui jouaient avec des enfants, Zoro qui venait de se réveiller…

Sur la colline qui menait à la tombe de Belmer, Nami se retourna vers son capitaine et lui sourit. Luffy la trouva magnifique, avec sa main qui tenait son chapeau et son sourire, éblouissant en cette fin de journée.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il perdit le contrôle du vélo qui fit une embardée et les précipita au sol. Nami se retrouva assise sur le bassin de son capitaine. En prenant conscience de cette position… délicate, les deux nakama rougirent.

« Tu as une occasion rêvée. Si tu veux l'embrasser, c'est maintenant. T dis pas que tu veux pas l'embrasser t'en crève d'envie ! »

Finalement, Nami se décida. Elle se pencha sur son capitaine et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si, au début, Luffy ne savait comment réagir, il prit bien vite le dessus, renversant sa navigatrice pour qu'elle soit sous lui.

_ Sympa cette petite ballade en vélo… murmura-t-elle lorsqu'il s'écarta.

Puis elle l'attira de nouveau à elle.

La suite, on va dire qu'elle n'appartient qu'à eux. Et au vélo…

oOo

_Et voilà !_

_J'espère que je n'ai pas fait de boulette dans l'histoire ! Donnez moi votre avis !_

_Bisous_

_Black666_


End file.
